phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Irving Du Bois
Irving is a boy who is Phineas and Ferb's self-proclaimed biggest fan. Biography He always carries a scrapbook that he filled with images and souvenirs from Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas with him (such as the roller coaster, the chariot race, and the boys with some sort of soup, most likely from the time they created Chez Platypus). He has pictures and stories of the gang ever since day one. He even has a lock of Ferb's hair. He apparently was with them the whole day but had gone unnoticed because his horoscope says he's "the background type". He says he often has to digitally insert himself in pictures of their adventures to make it seem as though he was there as well. He thinks that Phineas and Ferb always have a plan, but is disappointed to find out that they have just been improvising the whole time ("Hide and Seek"). He also appears with Phineas and Ferb's group of friends in some occasions. When Doofenshmirtz's inator lands in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, Phineas addresses him separately ("Friends, bullies, Irving."), indicating that Phineas and Ferb don't consider him a friend yet ("What Do It Do?"). Though in when Phineas and Ferb build the world's tallest building, Phineas was glad that Irving was there to help and openly invited him ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). Also when they discovered Atlantis, he states that he got in the car when Linda stopped for gas, indicating that he wasn't invited onto the beach trip although it seems that he is part of the immediate group of kids. Buford and Baljeet do not seem to paticularly like him, calling him a nerd among other things ("Atlantis"). During christmas vaction, Irving receives Phineas and Ferb's clothes and cuddles them dearly ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). Irving also helps "Tri-State Area Unification Day" parade ("Hip Hip Parade"). When Candace teams up with Albert, he removes the cameras that Albert and Candace put up and he tries to convince Albert to stop helping Candace ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). During the Sci-Fi and Fantasy Convention, he becomes involved in a battle between fans of Space Adventure (Speckies) and fans of Stumbleberry Finkbat (Finkies). He and Albert get in a fight because of their different tastes in genre. However, they are soon reunited when fighting a (computer generated, although they did not know it) strange monster ("Nerds of a Feather"). Irving also made a small appearance in the song Summer Belongs to You. During Phineas' birthday he suggested to make a clip show for Phineas using the clips he recorded ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!). When Phineas and Ferb built a fun house, Irving was hit with Dr. Doofenshmirtz's "Least-Likely-inator". He claimed that Phineas and Ferb were lame and he was flirting with Isabella. This means he has little to no romantic interest in Isabella since he was doing the least likely thing he could do ("Misperceived Monotreme"). Background Information * Irving's physical appearance is based off of a boy seen in the episode "Raging Bully". Dan or Swampy have said that when it came time to design Irving, they selected that character model, but that boy is a separate person from Irving. * He's a fan of Space Adventure ("Nerds of a Feather"). * His room is full with Phineas and Ferb pictures, some of them are not so good ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). * He and Major Monogram know each other; Major Monogram considers him "not his partner". * Irving is one of the few of Phineas and Ferb's group of friends that knows that Candace wants to bust Phineas and Ferb. * It is revealed that Irving records every single thing Phineas and Ferb do over the summer, even things that never happened or were wiped out of existence or memory (e.g. Everything that ever happened in any episode from the episode's point of view) ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") * He has planted motion sensors in Phineas and Ferb's room. ("Not Phineas and Ferb") * He seems to have a crush on Candace and/or Stacy ("Moon Farm"). His brother Albert has also hinted at romantic feelings for Candace ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). Appearances * "Hide and Seek" * "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" * "What Do It Do?" * "Atlantis" * "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" * "Hip Hip Parade" * "Not Phineas and Ferb" * "The Doof Side of the Moon" * "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" * "Nerds of a Feather" * "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" * "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" * "Moon Farm" * "Misperceived Monotreme" * "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" * "My Fair Goalie" * "The Curse of Candace" Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Irving Category:Nerds Category:Speckies Category:Albert